


What The Hell Am I Doing Here?

by MeanButKind



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, All Human, Angst, Bonnie is sweet and popular, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, I feel like I'm forgetting something, Joshua Parker is still his usual evil self, Kai is weird and a loner, Kai's just a teeange dirtbag baby, Oh yes, Pining, Songfic, Wheatus anyone?, actually a decent amount of fluff, as usual, here with go with another damn song, let me shut up, maybe slowburn? idk...., not really that dark, run of the mill hs AU, teenage angst, that is seemingly one sided, well like aquaintences to friends to lovers, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanButKind/pseuds/MeanButKind
Summary: Song Inspiration: Creep by Radiohead'Abomination', 'freak', 'loser', 'creep', 'weirdo'; he's heard it all before. From his peers, his classmates, but mostly his own father.Kai Parker never cared for many of the kids in his high school, apart from his small group of friends that is. That suddenly changes when he's paired with one Bonnie Bennet as his lab partner. Now Kai is falling the girl; the only problem is he's a loser and she's an angel.Crosspost from FF.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. As The Bell Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly y'all, Kai is pretty OOC in this- idk, the prompt just came to me and I went with it because....why not?
> 
> For some reason, emotional, supportive big brother Kai is what is coming out right now- hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please be aware there is a TW for child abuse for this fic. I will not be too graphic, but it is a key plot point.

"You're nothing, but a pathetic _freak_ , boy! You did this on purpose, admit it!"

There was no use in responding.

His father was going on yet another tirade, this time it was because his song knocked over a can of paint on the back porch. He had tried to clean it before his father found out, but he was caught in the middle of trying to scrub the stains. Kai tried in vain to explain, but his father instantly jumped into a verbal assault then knocked him over for good measure. Hearing the noise, Jo came out and told their father off before bending down to help her brother back up. For all his anger and wickedness Joshua never lifted his hand to Jo, sure he cursed and fussed and yelled, but he left it at that. Joshua grumbled before returning to the house, but not before hurling another slew of insults at both of his children.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked, bending over to help her brother back onto his feet.

"Yea, I'm fine." It came out clipped and curter than he meant it to, he didn't like taking his anger out on his twin.

"You're not fine!" she said tears in her eyes, voice cracking from emotion.

"Please, Jo. Just, don't. I can't hold your pain too. Just...help me clean this up," Kai said dusting off his pants and wincing from the effort.

Jo looked at her brother as she wiped her eyes.

"Yea, yea sure."

They stayed together on the porch for the rest of the day and a better portion of the night cleaning up the mess.

* * *

  
Kai's home life feels unbearable.

When he's not holed up in his room avoiding his father or watching over his siblings, he's either at the mall with the few friends he has or he's at school. You'd think with seven brothers and sisters his father would find a better way to occupy his time than harassing his oldest, but the scars on his back prove otherwise. Kai doesn't mind it though, well he does, but he knows if it's not him it will be one of his younger siblings and despite his general disinterest in his family he can't actually stomach the idea of his siblings dealing with his father's abuse to the extent he does. Kai has always been strong, and he'd been enduring his father longer than anyone else.

He recalls once coming home to hear his then youngest brother, Joey, screaming from the kitchen. After running towards the sound, he found his father raising his hand to strike the child, who was no more than five at the time. Immediately he wedged himself between both of them, much to the anger of his father. Joshua attempted to continue his assault, but Kai pulled a pencil from his pocket and jabbed it as hard as he could into his father's leg.

"Do whatever you want to me but leave the rest of them alone. If you ever so much as lay a hand on any one of them, I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do."

The look in his eyes must have been menacing because he could have sworn he saw fear dance across his father's face before being replaced by his usual mask of anger. As the older man grabbed the wound Kai told his brother to go upstairs to his room and wait until Jo got back. Kai knew he'd be worse off after this interaction, but something must have stuck because since that day Joshua had gotten angrier and louder, but he never raised his hands to any of his children except for Malachai. It had been that way ever since then, every time one of the younger kids got in trouble Kai would cause a distraction and end up bearing the brunt of his father's anger. It meant his father hated him more than the rest, but it also meant his siblings were spared.

* * *

  
"Kai, you have got to stop! Please! Look at you, you're covered in bruises!" His sister was screaming as she stood in the doorway to his room.

"And what?" he shouted back, "You'd rather Joey look like this? Huh? or Lucas?" he says referencing their youngest sibling who was only two years old. "They wouldn't be able to take it!" She doesn't flinch at his anger, Kai may bark loud, but he was far too afraid of being anything like his father to ever raise his hand to his sister.

"And you _can_?" Her voice dropped and she looked down at the ground before crossing the threshold into his room; "Kai, I spend all my time worrying about you, you're practically black and blue..."

He looks up to see she's got a damp towel in one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

"I know you worry, but what else can I do? I'd rather it be me instead of them."

"You're right...I just..." she trailed off at the end, not knowing what to say about the overwhelming violence of the situation.

It didn't matter though, Kai knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing she always thought when their home life was overwhelming. They'd be 18 soon and she'd put this entire town in her rearview, of course, she was scared and concerned too, but his sister never kept it a secret that she wanted to get out of this town as soon as she could, at least not with him. He empathized with his sister, but it was more complicated than that. What would happen to his younger siblings in their absence? Of course, he wanted to get as far away from his father as possible, but he couldn't do that if it meant compromising the safety of his siblings.

* * *

  
As if navigating his father's violence wasn't bad enough school came with even more grief.

Sure, Kai had friends, Kol, Nik, Jeremy, and Tyler were his closest, but he wasn't exactly what you might call, ' _popular_.' When he wasn't dodging violence at home, he was dodging it at school. For whatever reason, he'd come to be the football team's personal punching bag. Well, not so much the entire team, just it's star player- Damon Salvatore.

Damon was as cruel as he was charming, unfortunately for Kai people seemed only to focus on Damon's good looks and bad-boy appeal and ignored his litany of glaring character flaws. He wasn't sure when exactly it began, but sometime after their sophomore year, Damon decided to make him a target.

He supposed it had something to do with the time he walked Damon's ex, Elena Gilbert, home from school after a late study session. The two weren't friends per se but had been paired together several times for projects and they were cordial to one another between classes. Truth be told Kai never felt anything for Elena. Sure, she was pretty with her flowing brown hair and big, brown, doe eyes, but she seemed a bit self-centered. She was nice enough to him whenever she spoke, but the conversation always seemed to drift back to whatever hectic event was going on in her own life. Even conversations about him eventually became about her and whatever chaos she was trying to navigate.

They were at the public library, working late on a project for their Earth Science class, when Elena suddenly realized how dark it had gotten, and began to freak out about needing to be home before dark, and school nights, and getting in trouble with her parents. Used to taking care of others Kai offered to walk her home so she wouldn't have to be in the dark by herself. The walk was mellow enough, they spoke about their project, and then she told him about some cousin of hers, Kirsten or something, who apparently looked just like her and was trying to steal her boyfriend. It was a very bizarre story and Kai did his best to tune it out as they walked to her house. He had his own effed up family to deal with. Eventually, they came to her front door and she thanked him before sprinting up the driveway and disappearing inside. 

She must have told her boyfriends about it because since then it felt like Damon had it out for him. He couldn't understand Damon's territorial-ness when it came to Elena, especially after all this time and for what? Making sure she got home safe? That was just his luck though, tried to do the right thing and got screwed for it. The old adage must really be true, _'No good deed goes unpunished._ '

  
**_\----------------------_ **  
**_You float like a feather_ **  
**_In a beautiful world_ **  
**_I wish I was special_ **  
**_You're so fucking special_ **  
**_\---------------------------_ **

* * *

  
Being paired with Elena off and on meant he knew a little about her personal life.

He knew she had two best friends, Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes. Sometimes when Kai studied with Elena her friends would tag along. Caroline was nice enough, but her constant peppiness irritated him. He could tell she thought he was odd, but she played nice, despite whatever she thought of him personally she always smiled at him and made small talk when they shared company. Kai appreciated the effort since he knew he was mainly known as a weirdo to his classmates.

Then there was Bonnie, she didn't share Caroline's eternal giddiness nor Elena's conceit. The Bennett girl had a personality all her own and Kai respected her ability to hold onto herself in the presence of such dominant personalities as her friends'. Kai liked the occasions Bonnie would hang out with Elena and him as they studied; she always offered him a smile and talked to him for longer than he expected. Not just the usual small talk with the class weirdo, she took interest in hobbies and always seemed excited to talk about her own as well, sometimes recommending new shows or music for him to check out. He supposed it wasn't that odd for her to be nice to him, after all, Jo and Bonnie were friends so she always asked about his sister and how his family was doing, Kai was used to people asking about his siblings, everyone knew he had a big family, but Bonnie was kind and genuinely interested.

She was just one of those people- sincere and honest. He found himself drawn to her and after spending so much time with her, albeit shared between her two closest friends, he developed a crush, but it never went far. Being the person he was he never asked her to hang out, he didn't want to push his luck, but every time he got paired with Elena he was excited by the prospect of all of them sharing space again.

After his sophomore year, he didn't have classes with any of them and the extent of their interaction were nods of acknowledgment between classes or at whatever school event his sister would drag him to. Bonnie was occupied with extracurriculars and didn't have much time to hang out with Jo anymore; the two maintained a friendship, but Kai wasn't privy to it.

By the end of junior year, Kai didn't think of her as often as he used to, but his thoughts still drifted back to her when he considered what high school romance might be like. He hadn't turned his attention towards anyone else since his crush on Bonnie, no one quite catching his eye the way she did. Sometimes, he would catch the tail end of her laugh in the halls between classes, or lock eyes with her while walking towards the back of the cafeteria, and each time it happened he had to take a moment to remind himself that his feelings were gone. His crush was over. He didn't even get to see the girl anymore and he barely even knew her to begin with. She was his occasional study partner's BFF, that is the extent of his relationship to her.

Grounding himself in the reality that their relationship was next to non-existent was hard when she made it a point to pay extra attention to him on the rare occasions when they did cross paths. Well, extra attention was just making it sound overly important, daydreams from his love-struck teenage mind. Bonnie was just nice to everyone, just because she genuinely listened to what he had to say, laughed with him, and seemed to remember his interests despite little prompting from him did not mean _anything_.

Both of their schedules got tighter towards the end of junior year. Everyone was focused on college admissions and preparing for the last year before life post-graduation; The big-wide World. The two of them were no exceptions, he disappeared into the hecticness of college prep as another distraction from his father, but deep down he still had no plan for dealing with what college next year would actually mean. He still had his siblings to consider after all...

Focusing on the shit-show that was all of that sufficiently monopolized his attention so that most everything else in his life took a backseat, romantic feelings for a certain green-eyed cheerleader included.

* * *

  
Checking his schedule Kai made his way to his third-period class, _Political Economy with Mr. Halethorne, Rm. 325._

It was the first week of school, his senior year, and he was already tired. He checked the seating chart and made his way to his spot. As he looked around the room, he recognized almost everyone. Despite recognizing most people, he didn't really have any friends in the class, perks of being the class oddball. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself as plopped down in his chair. The bell that signaled class was beginning chimed and Kai looked to the empty space next to him, normally he sat next to someone. Most desks were made to accommodate two students, it was rare for someone to sit alone. It didn't bother him all that much, at least there was more room for him to spread out this way.

Mr. Halethorne stood at the front of the class and Kai ducked into his bag to look for his school supplies as he droned on about the syllabus. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and closed again. Kai paused what he was doing- whoever came in exchanged words briefly with their teacher, from underneath the desk Kai could barely make out the words, _"Sorry"_ and, _"I promise"_ before the conversation ended. Then it was just the sound of footsteps that sounded like they were getting closer. Kai lifted his head from under the desk and saw a pair of white sneakers headed towards him.

'So much for having the table to myself,' he thought ruefully preparing to clear his things from the other side of the desk. He felt the person sit down beside him and he zipped closed the rest of his backpack before sitting back up. To his surprise, none other than his former crush was sitting in the seat next to him. She smiled at him and winked before turning her attention to the front of the class.

"As you know, this is your senior year and so I am going to be treating you like the adults you are becoming. In this class you will only have four assignments, each worth 25% of your grade," there was a collective groan from the class.

“Now, now don't fret. You will not be working all alone on these assignments; you will have help. Everyone has a partner for the year, and you will be graded together. Everyone turn to your neighbor and say, 'Hello, partner,' this is who you will be paired with from now until this class ends."

Kai blanched before he looked up and saw Bonnie smiling at him, her green eyes lit up in genuine happiness. She speaks before can even effectively organize his thoughts, "Heya Stranger, long time no see!"


	2. You Were In All My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Bonnie and Kai are going to be seeing a lot more of each other and Kai isn't handling it so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's jump right into this, shall we? 
> 
> When we left off Bonnie and Kai just found out they would be paired together for an entire semester and Kai was not taking it easily...

* * *

* * *

  
The class continued to prattle on, folks were either still groaning about the syllabus or animatedly talking to their newly assigned partners.

Kai could do neither; he had gone stock still as soon as Bonnie directed her beaming smile his way. Only minutes passed since he found himself back in her orbit, but already there was the familiar tug in his chest. Already those feelings for her from before were creeping their way back to him. Bonnie's bright green eyes, her confident voice, her kindness, yea, he would be lucky to make it to lunch without being fully immersed in his feelings again.

"Um...Kai? Is everything alright? I know we haven't talked in a while, but you remember me, right? It's me... _Bonnie_ …Elena's friend?...from the pool…?" she said trading her smile for a look of concern.

He must have been staring into space, ' _Shit_.'

"Oh, uh sorry, sorry!" he sputtered, "I guess I'm just still processing the fact we only have four grades, means if we mess up one the best we can get is a C…" Knowing Bonnie was an overachiever he hoped focusing on concern about grades would distract her from his momentary brain fart.

"Hahaha, yea, but I think between the two of us we can manage," she said with a wink.

" _Huh_ ," he thought to himself, " _that's weird,_ " people normally assumed he was a slacker.

Truth be told, he always got fairly good grades. Focusing on work meant a distraction from his home life, so he dove into his studies from an early age. Despite not actually being the academic delinquent everyone thought he was, he never bothered to correct anybody's assumptions. The harder he tried; the more people expected from him. Keeping up the ruse worked for him because he was content to get good grades and lay low. Kai always assumed Bonnie wrote him off like everyone else, but maybe she didn't? He broke from his thoughts, as Bonnie reached forward and took a stack of papers from the girl in front of them. Apparently, some kind of handout was being passed around, so he'd have to think about all this another time.

"Here ya go," Bonnie said as she deposited the stack into his outstretched hand. He took the paper before passing the rest on to the next person.

The rest of the class was a blur, Kai kept sneaking glances at his seatmate, while Bonnie's gaze remained fixed ahead. Every now and then she would catch him staring and would smile before looking back at her work or their teacher. Soon enough the bell rang, and the familiar shuffle of books, bags, and feet could be heard as students packed up to leave.

"I suggest you get to know your partner now, that way you can focus on your assignments." Mr. Halethorne announced as the class was dismissed. "Your homework for tonight is to schedule a time to meet with your partner and get to know each other if you don't already. You will only succeed in this class if you are both on the same page, use this time to familiarize yourselves with the syllabus and each other. Please do not ask me about switching partners, this is not an opportunity for you to buddy up with your friends. I will only consider switching a pair if it is _absolutely_ necessary, if you bring me some bs excuse I will dock both you _and_ your partner, is that understood?"

There was a dull cacophony of 'yes's from the students who were all eager to go. 

"Great, now get out of here- I'll see all of you tomorrow."

Bonnie stood up beside him as the other students began to file out. "Are you free after school? I'm thinking we can go to The Grill and go over the syllabus together?"

Everything was moving too fast. _First_ Bonnie sitting next to him, _then_ finding out they'd be paired together all semester, now apparently their homework was to _hang out_?!

Bonnie wanted to hang out at The Grill? Today?! WITH HIM?! He felt like he was spinning, and he needed time to ground himself. "The Grill...uh..sure...I mean, um, yes, yea, I'm free today... " his sentence came out choppy and ended in a strange uptick so it sounded more like he was asking a question than confirming their plans, but if she noticed she didn't say anything. ' _Thank God for that_ ,' he thought as he mentally chastised himself for being so damn awkward.

"Awesome! Let's meet out front say ...15 mins after classes? Then we can head over together, it's not a far walk."

"Actually, I have a car, I can drive us if that would be easier." Kai offered shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh sweet! Sounds good to me, see you then," she spoke as she gathered her things and headed for the door. "See ya, Kai!" she said waving before stepping into the hallway.

"Bye," he responded lamely.

* * *

He was still sitting down processing it all when he heard clear his throat at the front of the room, "Mr. Parker, I can't say I don't appreciate your company, but if you sit here much longer you'll be late for your next class. Which wouldn't be the best way to start your final semester."

Kai rose quickly and grabbed his backpack then headed towards the door. He checked his schedule, _American Gothic Literature, Rm 324._

 _'Just perfect',_ His next class was all the way on the other side of the school; he sighed audibly. As he approached the front of the room his teacher cleared his throat for the second time and held something out to him. Kai looked to Mr.Halethorne's extended hand; in it was a slip of paper, Kai looked closer- the man was offering him a note for his next class.

"As I said, it's not that I don't appreciate you hanging out with me, but try not to make it a habit, Parker." His teacher's unexpected kindness threw him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Kai was leery of unprompted friendliness on the best of days, but he was grateful none the less. New students were making their way into the classroom, and he didn't want to stay any longer and actually piss off the man who just went out of his way to help him, for whatever reason. Kai offered his thanks and headed into the hallway towards his next class.

As he trudged through the halls, he tried to process everything that happened in the class prior. He should have known he wasn't over his crush; he mistook the absence of Bonnie for an absence of feelings. It felt like his crushes usually reset during summer break, the pause from school usually meant a pause in proximity to whoever it was that he was caught up on and when he returned in the fall the slate was wiped clean.

This was not the case with Bonnie though.

Kai would be lying if he said he didn't think about her during the summer, unfortunately for him, Bonnie was the lifeguard at the pool his siblings loved to frequent. Many a summer day were spent watching her from beneath her tall lifeguard's chair. He made it a point to try and avoid her as best he could when he was there, usually, he was so distracted by his siblings he didn't have to pretend all that hard. Whenever his family ventured to the pool Bonnie usually chatted it up with his twin anyway; being as sweet as she was she would wave at him or blow her whistle and when he walked by. The few times he was able to wrestle free from the rug rats she was busy doing whatever it was lifeguards did. This summer the pool was being upgraded which meant it closed earlier than the season called for. When he found out the pool's last open day before renovations began was only July 4th he felt both sad and excited.

Sad he wouldn't get to peer up at Bonnie while trying to make sure his siblings didn't drown each other in the deep end and excited he'd have two months to try and overcome his feelings. Apparently, two months was too short and funnily enough, here he was feeling like he was drowning. He doubted the lifeguard of his dreams was trained in saving people from their own emotions.

* * *

  
He made it to American Gothic Lit shortly after the bell rang, holding up his note as he walked in his teacher nodded in response before continuing whatever she was talking about to the class.  
Kai spotted a seat all the way in the back, ‘ _Perfect_.'

He may work hard, but he hated the idea of sitting up front and looking like some pathetic teacher's pet. He made his way to the back of the classroom and smiled when he saw who was sitting next to his soon-to-be seat.

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Parker, I thought for sure you flunked out."

He plopped down and leaned over, "Yea, well I was actually gonna graduate early, but the school hired me to personally tutor your stupid ass," he quipped back smiling.

The boy next to him broke out into a grin. "I missed you this summer, dude. My old man shipped me off to this bullshit 8-week ‘enrichment’ program, down in Quantico; I’ll tell you about it later."

Kai touched his hand to his chest, "Aww, Jeremy I'm touched that you missed me, _so_ sorry to hear your dad sent you to summer camp, how _awful_." Kai wished the worst his own father did was send him away, he knows Jeremy knows nothing of his home life though, so he maintains the levity of the moment with sarcasm.

The jock punched his arm laughing, "Shut up, Mal."

"First you walk in late and now you're cutting up in the back of my classroom with Mr. Gilbert, please do not test my patience Mr. Parker, it is not wise to get on my bad side this early in the year." The shrill voice came from the front of the room. He shot off one last sneer at Jeremy before apologizing and focusing on organizing his desk.

Eventually class ended without much fanfare, Mrs. McDonough was as shrill as she was dry, Kai is pretty sure he could sleep through the class and still make an A. Checking his schedule he pumped his fists as he saw he had lunch next and so didn't need to rush, he felt like he'd been rushing all day and it was only noon. By the time he made it to the cafeteria the room was abuzz with students who had already found their friends and claimed their tables, he scanned the room and smiled when he saw far back in the corner the familiar faces of his friends.

* * *

  
The rest of the day was fairly mundane, most of his classes were spent reviewing syllabi or other introductory info.

Kai was surprised fortune favored him enough that he shared another class with Bonnie, but she sat far away from him, so he didn't expect they would get to talk much there. Which was better for him, he didn't think he'd be able to handle sitting close to her for two entire classes.

Caroline Forbes was also in the class and he knew she would distract Bonnie for the most part. He spent the better portion of the class staring at Bonnie from across the room, ducking whenever she happened to look in his direction. She never met his gaze, so he is confident she didn't catch his fleeting glances.

Thank goodness.

He couldn't avoid her in their earlier class where they sat right next to one another; what would she think to catch him sneaking peeks at her from three rows over? He did not need her thinking he was some freak when they were paired together for an entire semester, just his luck she would get freaked out and try and get out of being paired with him, his chest hurt thinking about it.

* * *

At the end of class, as he packed to leave, Caroline made her way over to him, her bright beaming smile like a beacon from above.

“Hey Kai!" she said, voice as chipper as ever.

"What's up Caroline?" He replied squinting up at her as if the light from her smile hurt his eyes.

"Since we have this class together, I wanted to invite you to join my study group! We meet twice a week to study together and share notes, usually, people wait until class really kicks in to make study groups, but I say why wait? Things are best when you are prepared, that’s my motto and I-" she was speaking a mile-a-minute and he needed to focus hard just to understand her rambling. It wasn’t that he had anything against Caroline, really, he didn't, but she was just always so... _perky_. Who was happy like that 24/7? He didn't think it was natural.

He was just about to tell her he wasn't interested and that he worked best alone when she piped up again, "Oh, and did I mention _Bonnie_ will be there? She always comes to study group; she _never_ misses it.”

He didn't like how she said Bonnie's name; like she knew something he didn't. He looked up to see that her face wore a strange expression as if she could barely contain some secret.

Perhaps his staring did not go unnoticed, after all.

"Uh...sure, I'll join the study group,” wait, did he sound too eager? “I mean, uh, it can't hurt to be prepared, you know, like you say…" She continued to stare at him with her knowing look saying nothing at all.

"Caroline, walk me to my next class?" They both turned to the sound of Bonnie's voice to see her waiting by the door.

"Sure Bon, let's go!" The eternally upbeat blonde spun around in her eternally upbeat way and rushed towards the door to link arms with her friend.

Bonnie used her other unlinked arm and waved to him, "See ya after school, Kai!"

When Caroline looked back her grin was brighter than ever, "Bye, Kai; see ya at study group! We usually meet at my house; I'll get _Bonnie_ to give you all the _juicy_ details."

She was doing it again, saying her friend's name like it was some secret he wasn't in on. Before either of them could respond to whatever it was she was insinuating Elena appeared outside the classroom beckoning the two to come with her and with that, the girls disappeared through the doorway and off down the hall.

 _"Great_ ,' the day had been long enough already and his hangout with Bonnie at The Grill still loomed ahead, could this day get any more stressful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!  
> Well, folks I just checked the weather report and we've got some major foreshadowing in the forecast. Something tells me Kai's day isn't going to get less stressful anytime soon (and I'm not just saying that ‘cus I'm the fic author).  
> A LOT of this fic is written. I've put in a lot of writing here, the google doc has like...20 pages, but it's all disjointed. I have at least 7 more scenes completely written out; dialogue and all, but I need to write to connect it all together. I can't just dump random scenes on here and call it a fic, trust me I wish I could. When I write, as corny as this sounds, it's usually because I am inspired by something and I just pour it all out stream of consciousness style, which is super fun, but when the *moment* passes it's hard to force it.  
> So TL; DR I have a lot of this story done, but it's not cohesive and it's hard for me to write the 'bridges' that need to be written in order to make this a real fleshed-out story.  
> Anyway, I've been talking too much. Thank you for being here, I'll see y'all in the next chapter, whenever that comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I do think it's interesting to explore Kai as like... the force between his siblings and his father. As ooc as it is, I think this version of Kai is fun tbh, he's still a loner he's just less fratricidal. 
> 
> Lemme know whatcha think so far!


End file.
